A Night with Wilde
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: After a hard day's work serving as a Splenish officer for the Zootopian Emperor, Nicholas was going to a famous Zootopian nightclub to spend his spare time from his long duties. What he met in the nightclub would later be his known lover where he could do something that he had wished to do on him before. Rated M for gay lemon within this story so read on your very own risks!
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Zootopia, a fairly small group of Splenish infantry was marching vigorously on a field not far to Bunnyburrow. Wearing all-green military uniforms and carrying bayoneted Hanyang 88 bolt-action rifles, they marched the field in loops. Even though the light traffic simply passes by on a road near them, a few handful of them managed to stop and take a few minutes on watching them.

After a few repeated loops, a few motorcycle sidecars arrived and parked on the side of the road. One of them was none other than Emperor Spleriia Splero himself. Wearing his finest regalia and a saber that was kept inside his scabbard that was tied to his hip, he approached to the group of soldiers. The infantrymen stopped marching and they saluted the monarch when they saw him at their very own eyes.

'At ease, gentlemen.'

The soldiers lowered their hands and they placed their Hanyang 88s on the ground. One of the officers in the group approaches to Splero and bowed down.

'Whaji Davay, Emperi.'

'Ah. Whaji Davay, Officer Nicholas. Have you completed the request that I ordered to you for your company?'

'Yes, Sire. We have practiced marching a few times in this field.'

'I see. How long?'

Nicholas looked at his wristwatch.

'About 15 to 30 minutes, Your Majesty.'

'Alright then.'

Splero cleared his throat.

'Okay, Nicholas. Sound the bugles. I'm sending you guys home now for some rest.'

Nicholas saluted.

'Yes, Sire!'

He then turned around, grabbed his bugle and blew hard. At the sound of the bugle, the lined infantrymen stood perfectly on their mere boots. Splero then faces to the soldiers that were now standing before him.

'Alright, gentlemen. It's time for you all to go home and get some rest. I'm now calling it a day.'

The soldiers bowed their heads down in respect. They then carried their rifles onto their shoulders and marched out to the motorcycle sidecars that were parked on the road. Others went home by foot. As the entourage departed, only Splero and Nicholas remained.

'Hey, Nicholas.'

'Yeah?'

'Aren't you going home now?'

'Not yet, Sire.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

'What are you going to do then?'

'I'm going to have visit in a bar somewhere at Downtown Zootopia.'

'If you going there, would you like to ride on the motorcycle sidecar? I'll take you there.'

'Sure thing, Splero.'

'Okay. Let's go.'

Both of them boarded the motorcycle sidecar. Splero would be driving the vehicle while Nicholas sat on the sidecar. With their goggles donned, the Emperor started the engine and they departed on route to Downtown Zootopia.

...

25 minutes later, the duo finally arrived at a nightclub somewhere in Downtown Zootopia. As Splero parked his motorcycle sidecar, he was a bit confused.

'This is a bar you say, Nicholas?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you sure? The place looks like a nightclub more than a ordinary bar in the city suburbs.'

'Oh. It has a famous bar there alright. I could take you inside if you want to.'

Splero raises his palm in denial.

'No thanks, Nicholas. I'll pass.'

Nicholas chuckled.

'Why?'

'I don't want for Michelle to suspect me that I'm cheating or something.'

The officer laughed out loud.

'Well. If that's the case, I'll just go on alone then.'

'Are you okay with that, Nicholas? I won't be coming back to pick you up because I'm going to conduct a night operation with the ZPD.'

'I will be fine. Don't worry, Sire.'

'Okay. Suit yourself, Officer.'

Nicholas disembarked and Splero started the motorcycle again.

'Just don't get drunk to much in there. Okay? I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Okay, Sire. See ya tomorrow then!'

The Splenish officer waved at Splero goodbye as the Splenish Emperor departed into the busy streets of Zootopia. Nicholas then entered the nightclub and he approaches to the security checkpoint. A male timber wolf dressed in uniform halted him.

'Sir, please deposit your haversack and your rifle.'

'I will, dude.'

'Oh. Okay.'

Nicholas place the haversack near to the security guard's counter. He then carefully unloaded the remaining live rounds of his Hanyang 88 rifle. After he cleared it safe, Nicholas place the rifle aside and he lined up at the entrance.

'I have deposited everything as ordered.'

'Good.'

The security guard then opened the door.

'Right this way, Sir. Welcome to the nightclub.'

'Thanks.'

Nicholas then went through the open door.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nicholas entered the nightclub, the crowds were all dancing wildly and lively as NIIC's Paws in the Walls song was being played by the disco players. Some were in the dance floor while others were just socializing themselves with each other on the luxurious chairs and other furniture. There were others sitting and drinking their favored drinks of a small bar and when the officer saw it, he walked towards it. The dancers and socialites immediately draw their attention at Nicholas as he makes his way to the bar. The young man could also heard the whispers of the gossipers.

'Hey. Look at the one there.'

'Whoa. I never seen a male human dressed in an all-green uniform before.'

'Me too. I believe that he's a soldier or something.'

'You think so?'

'I guess so.'

'Maybe that might be one of the Emperor's combatants I saw from Bunnyburrow earlier.'

Nicholas simply ignored their whispers but he felt a bit flattered.

 _'Oh boy. Looks like I'm being the center of attention for them.'_

He then arrived at the bar and took his vacant seat. A male ferret with a name tag named Alex was just mixing a cocktail on his paws. He gave the bottle to someone else and he saw Nicholas.

'Good evening, Sir. What can I do for you?'

'H-Hi there. I would like to o-order one Screwdriver. P-Please.'

Alex noticed his shaky voice.

'Are you okay, man?'

'What? Oh! I'm...I'm fine, dude. Sorry about that because t-this is my first time in here.'

'Ah. I understand. Well, there's no such thing for you to worry about in your very first visit, dude.'

The male ferret barista chuckled as he took a glass cup and a few bottles of vodka and orange juice.

'You looked so familiar to me. What's your name, dude? I'm Barista Mark Alex of Nocturnal Nightclub Bar.'

'My name is Nicholas Korazo.'

'What's your occupation?'

'I'm an officer.'

Alex smiled as he started to mixed a glass cup with a few pints of vodka and orange juice.

'I see. Are you an officer of the ZPD?'

'Nope. I'm an officer of the Splenish colonialist army.'

'Really?'

Nicholas nodded his head. The male ferret chuckled.

'Damn. I never though that I'm serving a drink to one of Spleriia Splero's soldiers that were here in Zootopia!'

'That's right.'

'What a coincidence. The nightclub have been visited by a few human figures lately but your presence totally makes us go cray!'

'I...I see.'

Alex then gave the Screwdriver cocktail to Nicholas.

'There ya go. One Screwdriver cocktail as requested.'

'Thanks, man.'

Nicholas took the glass and as he sipped on his drink, the taste makes him a bit refreshed.

'Wow. This drink tastes good, man.'

'It does. I made that cocktail with the best quality ingredients on the recipes that I been serving for the others of this nightclub.'

'Nice!'

'Yep. I been working here for more than 2 years and this kept my fame here to new heights.'

'That was fantastic.'

'Thanks.'

As Nicholas continued on drinking, a red fox sat beside him and spoke a few words to Alex.

'Hey there. One Bloody Mary, please.'

'Sure thing, slick.'

The Splenish officer raises a curious brow on his face.

 _'Slick, huh? I wonder who could that be?'_

The red fox then asked a question to Nicholas.

'Nice drink you got there. Is that a Screwdriver?'

'Yeah. It was a Screwdriver alright.'

'Looks a bit refreshing in there.'

Nicholas turned his head and he nearly spit takes as the military officer was now facing to none other than Nick Wilde.

'Great Splena! It's Nick Wilde?!'

Nick chuckled.

'That's me.'

The young man was left awe-struck.


End file.
